In the Night
by Yaoi'sBabyGirlGoGokuxVegeta
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan Yaoi. 'Nuff said. * *


ne unusually dark night, Kakuzu was sitting alone in the room he shared with Hidan, typing away at a computer. He had set up virtual bank accounts and was managing Akatsuki's finances: making withdraws, and putting newly earned money into the bank, you know, bank shit. He was agitated; Hidan had went out awhile ago for fresh sacrifices and he still wasn't back. Kakuzu had a feeling that he wasn't gonna be back for awhile either, so he turned on Pandora and clicked on a station. _Big Empty _by _Stone Temple Pilots _blared into his headphones as he worked. He secretly felt as depressed as this song: he had "plans" with Hidan, and he obviously wasn't going to be back for awhile. Just as he thought he wasn't going to get back, he felt a wet hand being placed on his shoulder.

He took out one ear phone and looked up into his younger partner's face. Hidan was covered in so much blood, it had even gotten in his hair! But, Kakuzu didn't mind. "Where have you been, moron?" he asked as he offered an ear bud to Hidan. He slipped it into his blood covered ear. "_Stone Temple Pilots, _huh? Someone's mad at me for not being back sooner!" Hidan said bravely as he set himself in Kakuzu's lap. "You almost done with work?" he asked as he nuzzled into Kakuzu's neck. "Well, it can wait until later. Hold on, let me lock up-" Kakuzu said. Hidan listened to the music. Personally, he'd rather listen to _Disturbed _or _Marilyn Manson. _But, Kakuzu liked that and _Silverchair. _He put up with it.

Finally, after he was done locking up and had turned off the new computer, he wrapped his arms around Hidan and picked him up. Hidan started to lean in, and Kakuzu met him all the way. They began to roughly play with each other's tongues and one felt the other growing hard. Kakuzu didn't want his own bed sheets covered in blood, so he sat them down on Hidan's bed. Kakuzu shoved his tongue deep into Hidan's inviting mouth and reached down and groped his ass. Hidan ripped off Kakuzu's shirt and started to fondle with his nipples. Kakuzu removed his mouth from Hidan's, went to his ear, and growled, "You son of a bitch, that cost money!" Hidan pouted. "Aw, you mean that you're fucking me but all you can think about is money this and money that?" he muttered. Kakuzu licked Hidan's ear. "Whatever. Just warn me next time," he muttered. He licked Hidan's earlobe. Hidan looked down at Kakuzu and said, "If you don't move your goddamn head, your mask is gonna be ripped to shreds, cuz I fucking hate that thing!" Kakuzu moved his head back, and Hidan watched as all of Kakuzu's hair fell all over his shoulders and came down his back.

Hidan smiled on the inside at his partner. The man in front of him was all he ever wanted, and all he ever needed. He removed Kakuzu's pants and underwear. Kakuzu gasped lightly at the breeze as he was stripped. Hidan started to pump Kakuzu's hard cock and sighed loftily as he pumped. Kakuzu came down and started to pump Hidan hard. After a few minutes of hard pumping, Hidan let go of Kakuzu's cock and laid down on his stomach. Kakuzu got the message. Kakuzu spit on his hand and rubbed up and down his hard length, trying to lubricate himself. Kakuzu summoned tentacles and made them wrap around and pump Hidan's cock as Kakuzu teased Hidan's entrance with his head. "Ungh, just fuck me already!" Hidan said, bucking up. Kakuzu smirked. Hidan pouted angrily. "What's so funny, fucker?!" he asked impatiently as he drummed his fingers on the edge of the bed. "You sounded like Deidara when you were all 'ungh'!" Kakuzu laughed. Hidan threw Kakuzu across the room and walked up and smacked him clean across the face.

Hidan walked over to his bed and faced the bedposts, away from Kakuzu. He crossed his arms and sat on his knees. Kakuzu got up and sat behind Hidan. He started to massage his shoulders. "Look, cock blower, I'm sorry," he said as he licked his way down Hidan's back. "Hmmmm... OK, I forgive ya," Hidan said as he grinned. "Good." He locked lips with Kakuzu one more time. He removed himself from his partner's lips and kissed his neck hard, dotting hickeys all over his partner's neck. Kakuzu wanted to plow Hidan straight through the bed and to the ground below, but he let Hidan have his fun: he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't.

Finally, Hidan was done and he rolled over again. Kakuzu re-lubed himself and entered Hidan hard. Hidan gasped. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's thighs and thrust himself balls deep into him. Hidan buried his face in the pillow, screaming silently. He also grabbed the Gothic bed posts as Kakuzu rocked him hard. Up and down, side to side, you get the drift. Finally, after TWO HOURS of humping, he finally felt himself cum inside his bitch. He fell next to Hidan and kissed his nose. "I love you, you dirty pimp," Hidan said. "Whatever. Luv ya too, moron."

**Author's Note: OK, now I'm getting the hang of Yaoi. And the cool thing is that I wrote that at like, 4:30am, no sleep at night whatsoever. (Well, I was listening to "Panties" by Insane Clown Posse, so that might've helped me...) K, so, one thing straight: Hidan and/or Kakuzu, if ur reading this, IK u all are probs not in a relationship in realz, but we fangirls need to channel horniness somehow in some way. Srry, guys! *^^***

**Luv, XxX-Ivy-XxX**


End file.
